


Sweet Thing

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ate all of the candy for the bake sale.  Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (all one-syllable words)
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“Did you eat all of these?” asked Sam, shocked.

Jack felt through the pile of trash and held out a lone Kit Kat. “Nope.”

“Those were for the kids’ school bake sale,” she said. “To go with the baked goods. Since I can’t bake and store bought is not done. And you ate them.”

“I know,” he said. “But I had to have my sweet thing for the day, and you were gone.”

Sam smiled. “Why do I let you off the hook like this? There will have to be a cake, and you will help make it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

THE END


End file.
